Crisis Empire
The Crisis Empire is a fictional evil organization from television show Kamen Rider BLACK RX. Bio The Crisis Empire are group of aliens who attempt to invade Earth. They always attempt to justify their invasion and their plans to exterminate the human race. They also claimed that their home planet is being sucked into a black hole. Since they think that humans do not really care about the Earth, the Crisis Empire thinks it is right for them to take over Earth. World of Black RX The Crisis Empire also exists in the A.R. World. World of Black RX, where it is fought by a Kotaro Minami (A.R. World) alternate Kamen Rider Black RX. This Crisis Empire also possess an army of Chaps foot soldiers. Having already recruited the Gorgom cult from the World of Black,Dai-Shocker's Apollo Geist arrived in this world summoning Gorgom's Sai Mutant to convince Strange Demon Robot Schwarian, who sees himself as the ultimate machine in his branch, to join Dai-Shocker. He originally turned down Apollo Geist's offer to join Dai-Shocker until he sees his power first hand. Black RX teamed up up with the A.R. Kamen Rider Black from the World of Black, helping Decade and his friends stop Dai-Shocker. Schwarian was destroyed by Decade Complete Form with the aid of Agito Shining Form as Apollo Geist fled to another World of Amazon|A.R. World. General Jark of the Crisis Empire served as one of Dai-Shocker's commanders as the organization, based in the World of Decade, began its invasion of the A.R. Worlds. Jark led a Dai-Shocker platoon pursuing Diend and Natsumi Hikari as Decade arrived, intent on fighting Dai-Shocker and saving his friends, Jark was then killed by Diend. Jark reappeared as part of the new Dai-Shocker assembled by Tsukasa to wipe out the Super Sentai, ensuring the survival of the. After Dai-Shocker's alliance with Dai-Zangyack is revealed, Jark is once again defeated along with Shadow Moon by the combined forces of Kamen Rider Black and the Hikari Sentai Maskman. Membership *Leader **Grand Lord Crisis **General Jark *High Commanders **Colonel Maribaron **Naval Commander Bosgan **Captain Gatenzone **Captain Gedorian **General Dasmader *Soldier **Chaps *Other **Chakram Kaiman Senshi The monsters used by the Crisis Empire are referred to Kaiman Senshi which translates to "Demon Warriors." Each one belongs to the known Crisis Empire Units: The Supernatural unit, the Robot unit, the Man-Beast/Mutant unit, and the Alien Lifeform unit. Here are those monsters: Strange Demon Supernatural Clan The Strange Demon Supernatural Clan unit is used by Colonel Maribaron. Mostly consists of crisis warriors that have supernatural abilities. *Skull Devil *Bujin *Zuno Warrior *Bya Fiend *Ganma *Will Fiend *Tenku *Hundred-Eyed Hag Strange Demon Robot The Strange Demon Robot unit is led by Captain Gatezawn, composed of various androids built by Gatezawn. *Kublican *Gungadin *Scryde *Deathgaron *Triplon *Nexticker *Croyzel *Metaheavy *Elgitron *Schraigin *Spingrey *Helgadem Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Evil Organization Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Revived Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Conspirators Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Aliens Category:Destroyer of Innocence